


Cold War

by Despairic



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Cold War, F/F, Fingering, Fuck tagging, Grinding, Just read if you're lookin for a smutty time lmfao, Minor Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Shot, Smut, lesbian shit, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: "Why you? Of all the people in Roanapur.. Why did it have to be you?"
Relationships: Balalaika/Eda (Black Lagoon), Balalaika/Rebecca "Revy" Lee (Referenced)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!
> 
> Q&A
> 
> Q: Ship Name?  
> A: Cold War, my Darling came up with it and it stuck ever since. 
> 
> Q: Is Balalaika technically cheating on Revy?  
> A: Yes. But who the fuck would dare confront her about it? What Revy doesn't know won't kill her. (Unless.... o.o)
> 
> Q: Balalaika has a pet??  
> A: Yes. My Darling and I used to roleplay her and Revy, and we gave her a pet goldfish named Vladimir. :)
> 
> ~Carry on!  
> -Chandler

_"I find it hard to believe you simply came here for that."_

Standing before the large desk, Eda pushed her glasses into place as she swallowed. Looking at Balalaika, she could feel the shiver run up her spine by the woman's look alone. She had arrived maybe ten minutes ago, having had a package from Yolanda, but Eda had insisted on personally delivering it. Calling her an errand girl annoyed her to no end, but in the end she knew it would be worth it. Perhaps this was her chance to finally get in all the questions that had gone un-asked over the year. Pressing her arms into her chest, she curled her lips down in a scowl as she simply thought to turn and leave. Her defensive attitude she wore stuck out like a sore, Balalaika saw it, and there was no way she could conceal it.

"It means nothing to you, so why ask?"

Eda had turned to the side, eyeing the outside world from the window. Twilight blue eyes blinked as she watched Roanapur from within the confines of Hotel Moscow. The sense of security and safety brought with it almost disgusted her. She could be gunned down at any moment, yet she knew exactly why that would never happen. Blinking at the air conditioned wind being blown in her face from the vent above, she waited patiently for an answer. 

Balalaika contemplated her words for a moment, a sigh falling from her mouth. Faded blue smoke trickled from her lips as she finally decided on her words. Playing her cards right here could result in future conflict, or a lack thereof. Balalaika knew what to say and how to say it, she wasn't the one capable of stepping on landmines in this situation. This was her domain, and the game would be played by her rules, she was incapable of losing this battle, her win was guaranteed-- _Inevitable._

"Perhaps for someone else?"

Eda felt her blood run cold for a moment, her heart faltering in its rhythm before she pressed her teeth together. She could hear the way they ground against one another throughout her head, almost rendering her silent for a moment. Although she longed for silence and no conflict, she never seemed to get what she wanted in this cursed life. 

"Oh? And who the hell would that be?"

Her head turned, her body following soon after as twilight blue eyes came to lock with frigid blue ones. The minute they looked into one another's eyes, the room seemed to drop in temperature, Eda fought the urge to shake and shiver, standing her ground as if she'd die without it. Narrowing her eyes upon Balalaika raising a brow at her, she pressed her arms further into her if it were even possible. Her chest ached from how harsh she was pressing against it, but she would bear the pain if it meant getting answers civilly. 

"Our precious Rebecca, who else?"

The way Balalaika saw the shatter before her almost made her lips curl in a smirk as she folded her hands together. From her spot behind her desk, she watched the woman whip to the side, her gun pulled out and aimed directly at her. She wouldn't lie if she said she was surprised for a moment. That was unexpected. No one ever dared pull their gun on her, yet.. Here Edith Blackwater was. Glock 17L trained on the woman before her. By no means was she going to shoot, Balalaika could tell from the way her body shook and quivered. She had struck a nerve, but not one strong enough to have ended her life. With a long sigh, Balalaika looked to the goldfish on her desk, he had been swimming around carelessly before until the gun had been pulled.

"Would you mind lowering your gun? You're scaring Vladimir."

Eda's teeth burned from how she moved them against one another. Her eyes cold as she looked at the Russian seated before her. Tilting her head slightly, Balalaika could see the fear within Eda's eyes, it was obvious to any trained soldier to have detected such emotion within their enemies. Despite this, Balalaika slowly stood up. Eda had kept her gun trained on her, never lowering it. It was out of anger, normally when she angered Revy, she would get the same response. She would never fire a bullet at her, so Balalaika simply grew used to the aspect of a gun being pulled on her every other day. Living in Roanapur, that seemed to be a good thing to get used to.

"If any of my comrades were to walk in at this moment,"

Balalaika began to move forward, her heels clacking against the floor as she went. With a shaky grip, Eda kept her gun trained on her every move, her body shivering as she let out a breath. Balalaika could see the way her chest rose up and down, completely out of sync with the breaths trying to leave the younger blonde's mouth. She was a mess, and just by the mention of one person's name.. Balalaika almost felt sorry for the woman, it was a pity to see her crack so easily. Nearing her slowly, she walked into the barrel of the gun. If every feeling served her right, in that moment, she wouldn't get shot. The woman before her valued her life, and they both knew what would happen in turn of Balalaika's murder. Despite this, Eda's mouth gently fell open in heavy breaths as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. The barrel of her gun pressed into Balalaika's red suit, just below her left breast, right over her heart.

"you would be shot on sight for pulling a gun on me. I'd advise you to lower your gun, Edith."

With her full name out in the open, Eda's eyes widened and Balalaika saw the fear written out in her expression. There was no way.. _No, no, no, she can't know! How--_

"You've nothing to fear, just lower your weapon."

She kept it where it was, pressing into Balalaika's red suit, right below her breast-- _Right against her heart._ One simple pull of the trigger and everything could end here. All the late nights staying up in the church, contemplating and crying over every missed opportunity. It could end with just one simple shot.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Eda. Lower. Your. Weapon."

Hearing her name roll off of the woman's tongue sent a shiver down her spine. The gun shook against Balalaika's chest and all she did was breathe slowly, remaining calm despite the chance of being shot. Her eyes slowly flicked back and forth between Eda's and it wasn't until she said her next words did the gun finally lower, almost dropping to the floor below.

_"What if Revy walked in?"_

The way the gun dropped near instantly made Balalaika sigh as she moved forward. Her hand gripped the gun, clicking the safety on before she tossed it towards the chair resting by a window in the corner of her office. Eda's hand shook in front of Balalaika, still remaining as if she were holding the gun. he way the gun hit the plush chair and didn't make much of a sound was a reason probably why the girl hadn't broken from her trance. As Balalaika moved forward, she gently took the woman's hand. Scared twilight blue eyes connected with her own frigid blue ones and the older of the two managed a soft, sad smile. It was the least she could do after bringing forth the woman's mental break. When the hand in her hold squeezed her own as if her life depended on it, Balalaika nodded her head slowly as Eda moved into her touch. The near pained cry she heard against her chest was a first, and all she did was press her hand into the small of the woman's back, gently moving it up and down while she cried.

Her first thought was to apologize. She hadn't meant to cause pain to the woman now grasping at her while she hyperventilated. Perhaps some teasing, but not a full-scale mental breakdown. Balalaika knew how those went.. She didn't wish them upon her worst enemy, nonetheless a CIA agent covering as a nun currently in love with her 'girlfriend'. Albeit the situation was complicated, the term seemed appropriate for the feelings the Russian housed towards the petite gunslinger. Keeping her hand gently running through Eda's golden blonde locks, Balalaika shushed her quietly.

"Sh-She'd hate me! Never want to see me again, pull her gun and shoot me without hesitation. Without a fuckin' care!"

The way she cracked over and over again definitely made Balalaika frown, her frigid eyes soft yet cold as she tried to understand the situation she had put herself into. This poor woman.. Balalaika knew how the scopes of love hurt, almost like getting shot in the heart, not that she knew what that felt like, but she could guess and imagine. After the countless torture sessions she had endured, both physical and psychological pain had become well known to the Russian. Humming softly, she shook her head as Eda cried. It was all she found herself able to do, albeit she could speak her mind, but perhaps silence was the best take for the moment.

"I doubt that. She speaks highly of you each time she leaves from here--"

"Oh, what do you know?!"

The way she pushed away made Balalaika shift slightly as she remained grounded despite having been shoved. She moved maybe an inch away, her stance heavily guarded while she observed the blonde, still in the midst of her own shattered dimension. She really thought Revy would just shoot her without a care in the world? Balalaika was confused for a moment, they were friends, were they not? Revy always spoke highly of the nun, despite not knowing her background unlike the older Russian. She wouldn't get to know unless the time came where Balalaika needed to use this information, it would stay with her until proven useless.

"Quite much, actually."

From her spot, the older blonde watched Eda look away, rubbing at her eyes beneath her glasses with each swipe of her knuckles. She truly was trying to keep it together or regain whatever 'sanity' she had left with each of Balalaika's retorts. Truly, if apologizing was in her quota, she would have done so already, but alas, the words would go unspoken. Watching quietly, Balalaika observed how the woman came to swallow, her fingers running beneath her eyes to banish escaped tears before she finally came to look back into Balalaika's frigid gaze.

_"How?"_

The long awaited question came forth, almost a whisper on the air conditioned wind filtering throughout the room. Balalaika for a moment contemplated on her answer. _How exactly does one put this.?_ The minute Revy had ever mentioned the nun, Balalaika did her research as if she were going to be writing the woman's life story. Finding out that she was an American--A CIA agent undercover--Balalaika was intrigued immediately. Despite her hatred towards the country and its people, she knew well how those times were slowly coming to an end. Standing before Eda, pastel blonde locks swayed with her movements as she looked back towards the small goldfish on her desk. A small smile rested on her lips as she asked her question, her eyes never leaving Vlad as he seemed to dash around his bowl happily.

"How what? There are plenty of questions that can pertain to--"

"You fucking bitch, just answer the question!"

The way time seemed to slow made Balalaika turn from her former position. Sidestepping the punch thrown her way, her hand wrapped around the woman's wrist before the crash sounded. Papers and folders clattered to the floor on her desk, Vlad's bowl shaking as she had slammed the woman down onto the dark brown surface. With how they were now, Eda had her hand pinned behind her back, her chest pressing painfully into the desk as Balalaika stood inches behind her. The woman didn't seem angry at all, her actions were somewhat soft despite the way she had just slammed Eda into her desk. With her thumb running along Eda's pinned wrist, her head dropped forward onto the desk, twilight blue eyes dull and faded while she contemplated her next move. _This is a losing battle.. Yet I'm still fighting it.._

"I will answer any question you have, Edith, but you should learn to be more specific with your wants."

Hearing her full name made the younger blonde cringe, her head pressing forward into the desk. She partially whined, her teeth biting into her cheek as she caught herself. Balalaika seemed to notice, her hold loosening on her wrist for a moment as Eda shifted uncomfortable against the wood she was pinned against. In that situation, there wasn't much she could do. The woman behind her was far larger than she was, in height, weight, and definitely in muscle. Getting out of where she was now would probably be impossible if she tried to grab her wrist or hell, she might just throw her leg back and catch her in the shin or something! _Anything at this point would be fucking great! This is humiliating!_

Balalaika watched the woman squirm against her desk, her eyes never leaving her once as she observed each movement. She didn't seem to be making much of an effort to get out of the predicament she had thrown herself into, perhaps she had accepted the consequences of her actions and would live in them for a moment's worth. Shaking her head slowly, the older blonde loosened her grip around the women's wrist. The words sounded out into the room, and Balalaika lowered her head to the floor for a moment, almost as if she were wondering what the answer to that question was as well.

_"Why you? Of all the people in Roanapur.. Why did it have to be you?"_

Balalaika could hear the pain laced into the golden blonde's question as she had asked it. Her body shook on the desk, her hand still behind her back despite how she could take it if she wanted to. Stepping forward for a moment, as she thought of the answer, it was apparent she didn't have it. The answer alone was something only Revy had, aside from that, there was nothing Balalaika could truly say to give the woman some peace of mind. Unless she invited the gunslinger over for a questionnaire, they both knew that wouldn't end well at all.

"That's something I can't answer--"

"Bullshit--"

"Even _I_ don't know the answer to that!"

The way the grip on her wrist instantly returned, Eda could feel it dig into her back as the woman had leaned down ever so slightly. _She doesn't know..? H-How..?_ Eda called bullshit just as she had screamed it at the woman. Maybe she didn't know, maybe she did. She could be hiding something, or nothing. The question--

"That's a question for our beloved, Rebecca."

How the words sounded throughout her head made Eda whine, and this time she hadn't made much of an attempt to stop it. If she wanted to, she could pull it off as back pain from how she was currently bent over the desk, perhaps past injuries in cheer.. The excuses went on, but not once did she use any of them as the question was asked.

"Are you alright?"

It was an innocent question, nothing more, nothing less. Did she actually care? Eda hadn't a clue. The situation was messing with her head alone, her emotions beating her senseless almost every two seconds. Finally though, as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side the best she could, her words filtered out without much emotion behind them.

"No.. No, I'm not alright."

Balalaika, already having known the answer let go of the woman's wrist, allowing her the freedom to move once more before she began to walk along her desk, back to her seat. As Eda slowly began to pick herself up off of the dark surface, her hand gently pressed into her back, an ache already forming as she looked at Balalaika. She could see the unshed tears within the woman's twilight blues, threatening to spill out and trail down her cheeks and complete their life's goal. Balalaika sat back in her chair, taking her cigar off of the tray she had placed it on before. Bringing the poison to her lips, she breathed in slowly, her next words being breathed out into the air as smoke followed them in an intricate dance.

"Speak your mind then. It pays no good to sit in silence with your pain."

Eda looked at the woman, her eyes remaining on her own as she turned to the side for a moment. Her arm found its way back beneath her breasts, her other hand going up to push her glasses into place. Despite the tears that trickled down her cheeks, she didn't seem to bother acknowledging them as her eyes found Roanapur outside once more. Silence hung in the air, maybe for a minute or so until Eda finally broke it, her hiss sounding, yet faltering.

"What's so great about you anyways? No offense, sure, but I just--"

"Care for a demonstration?"

Twilight blue eyes widened as they looked away from the window. Connecting instantly with frigid blue ones, for a moment, she swore she had misheard her.

"I'm sorry, what--"

"I asked if you cared for a demonstration."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that part, but--"

"It's a yes or no question, Agent Blackwater."

With her name lingering in the air after it was spoken, Eda looked at Balalaika who simply sat in her spot as if what she was saying wasn't able to turn heads in the room. She said it nonchalantly, but it carried the faintest hint of a challenge. Slowly taking a few steps forward, when Balalaika caught the woman's eye, her hand gestured her forth, her index finger beckoning her as she began to close in on her.

How quickly the actions unfolded next was still a mystery even to Eda as she recalled the night silently in her bedroom, her hand slowly trailing down her figure with each remembered moment. Balalaika had her on her lap, the chair squeaking as Eda's lips met the woman in a rough yet passionate kiss. She wasn't sure where any of this was coming from.. Pent up anger, frustration-- _Sexual tension..?_

"You should try to unwind, I'm not going to hurt you."

The murmur against her ear made Eda sigh as her hands found themselves on the Russian's shoulders. Balalaika's free hand, not holding the woman against her, took her habit, tossing it off to the side, wincing as it almost hit Vlad's bowl. Eda saw the small wince and smiled softly before moving in to reignite their kiss. It was far too passionate to have been some sort of hateful nightmare, hands tangled in blonde locks and with her hips gently moving forward against the woman, the small moan into Balalaika's mouth made the older Russian hum in response. As each moment passed by, she seemed to lose an article of clothing like she had lost her sanity earlier. Her robes were discarded, carelessly tossed across the room until she found herself in the woman's lap in nothing but her golden orange undergarments. For a moment she swore she caught Balalaika staring at her, admiring what she could without being caught. That was until the woman instructed her to turn around. Eda fought to keep her eyebrows lowered, but when she stood up and returned to her spot on the woman with her back pressing against the Russian's chest, a soft moan escaped into the air as she felt a hand come to snake around her neck. It was gentle, not applying much pressure, but it pressed her back into Balalaika's hold when needed. The other hand, hell, Eda wasn't sure where the hell it had been until her hips bucked forward and she whined helplessly into the air. Skilled fingers pressed over the fabric to her panties, twilight blue eyes closing slowly, half-lidded as she moved into the touch. Her fingers began to massage her, starting excruciatingly slow. With her hips craning up and a soft whimper, Balalaika seemed to purr behind her, pressing her lips forward against the younger woman's pulsepoint, her eyes darkening as she brought her teeth into the equation. Feeling the harsh sucking and biting at her neck, the moan that left into the room made Balalaika smirk as she sighed against the woman's neck. Her fingers slid beneath her underwear at that point, the wet fabric not being enough to satisfy her. Upon meeting Eda's more than soaked pussy, Balalaika bit back a soft moan as she allowed her fingers to simply slip into the young blonde with nearly no resistance at all.

"Excited are we?"

Every stressful moment in the day seemed to melt away as Eda nodded her head against the woman. Her eyes opened slowly, looking ahead before she felt the woman slip a third finger into her. Letting out a breath, her hand reached to her side, having gone to grab the arm to the chair, but she was met with Balalaika's hand instead. Raising a brow behind her, Balalaika turned her hand over nonetheless, complying to the blonde's wants. Entwining their fingers together, Eda elt the woman swipe at her clit, her hips bucking forward as she pushed back into the woman. With each pump of her fingers, Eda whined softly, her head turning into the woman's neck. Through the pleasureful sliding in and out of her, lips connected with Balalaika's neck, sending soft kisses up to her jawline until she twitched, her body jolting for a moment as she gripped the Russian's hand.

"A-Ah.. Fu..Fuck.."

Balalaika smirked at that, her actions continuing as she ran her thumb over the younger blonde's knuckles. She pressed her lips to the woman's head, her movements picking up a bit as she blonde grew quiet. It was almost instant how she let out a loud whine, followed by harsh breaths as she pressed her head forward into Balalaika's neck. Feeling teeth sink into her skin, the Russian let out a small groan, her pace quickening in hopes to finish off the agent in her lap. Spreading her legs on the woman's lap a bit more, when she felt her swipe at her clit, a near cry left between Eda's lips. She was terribly close, her body shaking and squirming atop someone she had thought of killing moments ago. Grinding her hips into Balalaika's hand, as she felt her orgasm hit, the hand holding her's on the chair came up to cover her mouth. Still, she held it over her mouth, whining and whimpering by the second as her eyes closed tightly. Blue and black blotches blurred her vision for a moment until her cry sounded into Balalaika's hand. Pushing herself forward the best she could a free hand ran up her body, coming to cup her own breast as her nails gently sunk into the flesh, pulling at it as she came undone. Whimpering as she finally came undone, her nails dragged at her skin as Balalaika pushed her hand further into her mouth to silence her the best she could. Soft moans sounded into the woman's hand as her eyes closed, head resting against Balalaika's neck as the Russian allowed her to ride off her orgasm. She twitched in her hold, shivering and shaking here and there as Balalaika finally slipped out of the agent.

"N..Nice demon-demonstration.."

Out of breath, Eda grasped for it here and there, a small chuckle leaving between her lips as she almost curled in on the older woman, in fact, she did. The minute Balalaika had slid her slender fingers out of her drenched pussy she closed her legs, curling in on herself a tiny bit as she breathed against the woman's neck. Balalaika simply hummed, bringing her fingers to her lips before sliding each one in one by one. Swirling her tongue slowly around her fingers, her free hand ran gently through Eda's hair, running down her body till she came to stop on her shoulder.

"No one needs to know about this, clear?"

Nodding her head against the older blonde's neck, she pressed forward a bit, humming as she kissed the skin there gently. When Balalaika brought her fingers to her lips, Eda almost needily slid them into her mouth, sighing against them momentarily as she worked her tongue between each one.

"Especially not Revy."

The choke she heard made Balalaika look down for a moment, a smug look on her face as Eda brought her fingers out of her mouth, whining almost annoyedly as she scowled. Wiping drool from her mouth, she narrowed her eyes at the woman, pressing her glasses into place as she sighed.

"Right, right.. Nobody needs to know."

Balalaika could hear the sorrow in the woman's voice, she wasn't sure why it was present, but she didn't enjoy it one bit. As she was given her hand back, silence ensued between the two of them before Eda began to move. Balalaika remained put, watching the CIA agent's moves before she felt hands gently begin to undo the buttons on her blazer. A brow arched at this, the action never really ever being conducted by someone other than herself. Soon her undershirt followed, scarred skin being exposed to the cool air of the room as Eda came to straddle her hips. A soft sigh left into the room as hands slid up her body, one coming to cup her burgundy bra-clad breast while the other found her cheek. The touch was soft, almost alien before Balalaika found lips on her's, a soft moan entering her mouth as her hand found its way back down the younger woman's body. With each small whine and whimper, Balalaika simply grinned, her eyes never leaving the woman's watching her every expression as she felt fingers dip under her skirt. Opening her mouth ever so slightly as she felt fingers connect with her throbbing core, Balalaika pressed forward slightly, her free hand coming to wrap around Eda's throat for a moment before their eyes met. Blue on blue glowed intensely in the dark of the room, their eyes full of lust as pants began to leave the younger blonde while the older Russian watched on as her hips gently shifted beneath Eda.

_"Be a good girl for me, Agent Blackwater.. Will you?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time: 12:08 AM
> 
> End Time: 1:28 AM
> 
> [Not checked for errors. It's 1 in the fucking morning and I need to pee. Peace homies.]


End file.
